<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know who I WAS when I got up this morning by Claw512</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346747">I know who I WAS when I got up this morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512'>Claw512</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yukhei and Tenalice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Condoms, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukhei has a small crisis, but he ends up getting fucked by Tenalice, so all in all, not a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yukhei and Tenalice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know who I WAS when I got up this morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed, sorry......</p><p>This will have a companion piece where Yukhei gets to dick down Tenalice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yukhei’s mouth ran dry. He’s crazy, this is driving him crazy.</p><p>Out of everything, it had to be Ten’s thighs that marked the end for him. Except it wasn’t even his thighs entirely. It was the bit of bare skin that his dress didn’t reach and his knee-high socks didn’t cover. His legs had looked so tantalising. And it was so ridiculous because it wasn’t like Yukhei hadn’t seen Ten naked dozens of times already, yet the little tease of skin still lit his blood on fire.</p><p>He exhaled roughly as he shoved his fingers in deeper, whimpering at the stretch. Having long fingers really paid off at times like these. The tightness of his inside, coupled with the wetness, was turning him on more. He had shed his clothes in a hurry as soon as he got back to the dorm and dove for the lube in his bedside drawer. Everyone else had stayed back to eat, which meant they wouldn’t return for at least three more hours.</p><p>Yukhei stroked his dick faster, grunting. He reached for the under shirt that he had carelessly flung on the side of the bed. This was perhaps the only time that being a little messy was useful. The way hyung had winked at the camera... God... Yukhei’s leg jerked. He turned his face into the pillow as the orgasm rushed through him.</p><p>The shirt was then dropped to the floor in disgust.</p><p>Yukhei sighed, face still hasn’t left the pillow. He felt a little embarrassed, and sad, and worst of all, still not satisfied.</p><p>Really, what kind of person is he, getting off to hyung wearing girl clothes in secret, in the room he shared with Sicheng hyung no less, and then still ended up wanting more. Even the gentle buzz of pleasure still lingered in his vein did little to help. Hyung was so pretty. Yukhei wanted him so much.</p><p>He sighed. Time to get up. He should drop his shirt into the washing machine then hop straight into the shower. He was lucky there was no practice today, he shouldn’t be lazy-ing around and trying his luck any more than he already had.</p><p>Before Yukhei could lift his face from the pillow, however...</p><p>“Well, well, what do we have here?”</p><p>His blood froze in his heart.</p><p>Footsteps echoed around the room, then the mattress dipped behind him. No, no, no. Yukhei thought. This was the worst thing that could happen, how did he even open the door without Yukhei knowing?</p><p>The first thing Ten did was biting the shell of Yukhei’s ear gently, just below his helix piercing. Yukhei nearly jumped out of his skin at that. Then, his fingers found the rim of Yukhei’s hole, touching, prodding, exploring. The younger boy pressed his face further into the pillow, willing himself to die or disappear, whichever way could get him out of this situation faster.</p><p>“Baby,” Ten drawled, “what are you doing all by yourself like this?”</p><p>Yukhei shook his head, which earned him a chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t make me drag it out of you, Cas.” Ten said. Yukhei knew Ten never gave out empty threats, but he just shook his head again, still speechless.</p><p>“Fine. I like it better this way too.” Ten flattened his tongue and licked the back of Yukhei’s ear. The boy shuddered all over and whimpered. He couldn’t even try to get away, still too mortified about Ten’s sudden appearance.</p><p>“I knew something was off.” Ten rubbed his finger against Yukhei’s hole, smeared whatever lube that hadn’t dried yet onto his fingertip and pushed in minutely. “But I didn’t expect you all laid out on the bed for me like a five-course meal like this.”</p><p>“Hyung.” Yukhei finally managed to choke out.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Finally, Yukhei gathered enough courage to turn around. And then immediately wished he hadn’t, because Ten was still in full Tenalice setup. Yukhei’s gaze dropped to his lips, pink with lipstick that was a little glossy, in a softer colour than what they usually wore. Ten watched him attentively, and he must have seen something. As soon as Yukhei moved to turn his head away again, Ten caught his chin in his hand, effectively stopping him.</p><p>“Cas.” He said, serious. “Look at me.”</p><p>Gulping, Yukhei did. And, just like he’d expected, Ten was no less beautiful than a second ago.</p><p>“Is it the dress?” Ten asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung.” Yukhei whimpered. He wasn’t meant to be attracted to hyung in a dress. Hyung was his first ever boyfriend. As a matter of fact, before hyung, he didn’t even know he liked men as well. He didn’t want hyung to think that he was ‘turning straight’ again, didn’t want hyung to know that he liked the ‘girlier’ hyung, because ‘manlier’ hyung still had his blood rushing south, very much so. But now hyung knew, and everything was ruined.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Cas, it’s okay. Hey.” Ten shushed him. He manoeuvred Yukhei around until he could hug him chest to chest. Yukhei held onto him like a kid with his favourite teddy bear. Ten rubbed his back soothingly. “Cas-ah, why are you freaking out?”</p><p>Everything came out in a rush as Yukhei confessed into the forgiving stillness of Ten’s collarbones.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He concluded lamely.</p><p>“Oh baby,” Ten kissed his hair. “Oh baby, there’s nothing to apologise for.”</p><p>“I suck.” Yukhei mumbled.</p><p>“Cas, I would have been offended if you hadn’t gotten attracted to me in a dress.”</p><p>“Don’t kid.” Yukhei complained.</p><p>He heard Ten laugh again, a gentle, joyful sound.</p><p>“I’m not kidding. Hey, just because I put a dress on it doesn’t mean I’m less ‘manly’ or anything. Not that ‘being manly’ really matters, anyway. Under all these layers I’m still a man, I’m still your man. It’s only natural you’ll find me irresistible.”</p><p>Yukhei peeked up at him. Ten looked smug. Yukhei guessed he would too, if the situation was reversed.</p><p>“Really?” He asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Really.” Ten smiled. He kissed Yukhei sweetly. “Want proof?”</p><p>Yukhei nodded, quickly catching on. They sat up on the bed, kissing and giggling happily. Yukhei slid smoothly down to the floor and sat his bare arse on his discarded shit. Ten smirked. He spread his legs wide and lifted his dress up. Underneath, he wasn’t wearing anything.</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.</p><p>“Tossed the shorts in my room.” Ten laughed at him. “I said I knew something was up, didn’t I?”</p><p>But he left the socks on. Man, he really knew Yukhei well.</p><p>“Go on, baby.” He said.</p><p>It was weird giving head to Ten in a dress. First of all, Yukhei couldn’t see him well. Even though Ten had pulled the flowy part up and out of the way as best as he could, it still obstructed part of his face. Second of all, it kept touching the back of Yukhei’s head whenever he drew back. Yukhei wondered if the small distraction made him sloppier. He slobbered plenty on Ten’s dick, then there was some on Ten’s thighs, on the bed sheet, and around his mouth. There seemed to be spit everywhere. Yukhei pulled away to gasp for breath, then quickly dove back in. He pressed his lips tight against the underside of Ten’s dick and moved them up and down, hearing the hitch in Ten’s breath instead of looking at his face as he did so. His hands grabbed Ten’s knees tightly.</p><p>“Good boy.” Ten said around the fabric in his mouth. Yukhei whined because he couldn’t speak with a dick on his tongue. Ten’s hand combed into his hair. “See what I meant?”</p><p>Yukhei hummed, which made Ten moaned.</p><p>“Pretty baby,” Ten cooed. He pushed Yukhei’s head down a little and held him there. Yukhei counted one, two, three, in his head to will himself to not heave.</p><p>Ten let go.</p><p>“What do you want, Cas?” He asked, still petting. “Want to suck me off? You like it a lot, right?”</p><p>His sock-clad foot found Yukhei’s dick, which was already hard again. He caressed the length gently with his toes, smiling wickedly. Yukhei bit his lips. He was tempted, but...</p><p>“I want you to fuck me please.” He clumsily said.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure.” Ten replied.</p><p>He tugged Yukhei up and bent him over the bed. After some consideration, he grabbed the pillow and put it under Yukhei’s hips. Another thing going in the washing machine beside Yukhei’s shirt, but it wasn’t like he minded.</p><p>The sound of packet being ripped came from behind Yukhei. Ten made a contemplative noise at the back of his throat. “Should have made you do this. Ah well, there’s always next time.”</p><p>Hyung squeezed out plenty of lube directly on Yukhei’s arse. The boy yelped at the coldness of it. Ten laughed. He didn’t have to prepare Yukhei, but he rubbed the lube in carefully and checked to see if Yukhei was loose enough. Usually Ten hyung liked to tease him, a lot. He would make the young boy nearly cry from frustration before he would fuck him. Yukhei liked it, but not today. Today, he just wanted Ten inside him as quick as possible.</p><p>Hyung wiped the rest of the lube on the condom, before guiding himself inside Yukhei’s slowly. Yukhei groaned. Hyung’s cock was so satisfying, so much better than his fingers. The girth of it forced him open without a gap and the fullness left him panting. Ten rubbed the small of his back soothingly.</p><p>“There, you’re taking me so well, baby.” Ten sounded out of breath, so sexy.</p><p>He didn’t wait for Yukhei to adjust, knowing he didn’t need to today. Yukhei moaned. He grabbed two handfuls of the bedsheet. Ten had draped the dress over his lower back, and the way it cascaded down Yukhei’s arse made the fabric brush against Yukhei’s thighs every time Ten snapped his hips. It was strange how such an unremarkable sensation felt so good, almost like it was Ten who was caressing him. Yukhei panted. There was a wet patch forming on the spot under his mouth, but he could barely lift his head up.</p><p>“Good boy,” Ten exhaled roughly. “Take it, you can take it, can’t you? Yeah.”</p><p>Yukhei tried to nod and hoped he was successful. His long legs dragged on the floor whenever Ten thrust into him, which he knew always amused the older boy. Despite having come once already, Yukhei was brought to the brink of another orgasm in almost no time at all. He wanted to rub his cock against the pillow to seek his relief, but he didn’t want to move away from his hyung.</p><p>Ten leaned over - Yukhei squeaked at the way the movement really pushed Ten’s dick inside him - and grabbed Yukhei’s nape. He pressed Yukhei’s head down on the bed as he ground into him.</p><p>“Cas, I’m close.” Ten whispered into his ears. “You’re so good at taking my cock, Cas.”</p><p>“Hyung.” Yukhei writhed. He released the sheet, then clutched at it, then released it again. Ten was deep inside him, and his movement was driving Yukhei’s hips into the pillow. “I can’t... I can’t...”</p><p>“Do it, baby.” Ten gasped. “Come on, do it for me.”</p><p>He lifted one of Yukhei’s leg up suddenly and drove in deep and hard, and stars exploded behind Yukhei’s eyelids. The younger boy thrashed his head to the side and sobbed, twitching as he came. Ten pulled out, took the condom off in one swift move, and jerked himself off on Yukhei’s butt. His come landed in stripes on Yukhei’s skin, warm and sticky. Yukhei, still delirious with pleasure, mewled at the feeling.</p><p>He collapsed completely on the bed in a heap. Hyung snickered from somewhere above him. Then, soft fabric was dragged back and forth on his skin. It was his shirt again. Yukhei might just have to consider throwing it in the trash, except it was one of his favourites, so he wouldn’t. He heard more rustling. It was clear that hyung was taking off his clothes, and piece by piece, they hit the floor. Yukhei tried to focus on Ten moving about, but his eyes kept drifting close.</p><p>“Hey, lie on the bed properly.” Ten patted Yukhei’s butt to get his attention.</p><p>“Tired.” Yukhei complained, but he wiggled himself up on the bed and rolled to the side to make space. Ten slid in behind him. And the next thing Yukhei knew there was a blanket on top of them.</p><p>“Comfy?” Ten asked.</p><p>“Hyung, hug.” Yukhei sleepily replied.  </p><p>“You cutie.” Ten mumbled under his breath. He wound an arm around Yukhei and pulled him against his chest. And Yukhei slept.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>